


An Unburied Past

by thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist



Series: The NEW Adventures of Sinbad Fan-Fiction Season 2 [12]
Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-24
Updated: 2002-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist/pseuds/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist
Summary: By Idnar and HeatherMaeve and Firouz must come to terms with their pasts, and it's up to the crew to help them move on.





	An Unburied Past

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Merlin and Calvin, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_New_Adventures_of_Sinbad_Fan_Fiction_Season_2) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thenewadventuresofsinbad/profile).

* * *

**EPISODE 13 - AN UNBURIED PAST**  
  
WRITTEN BY - IDNAR, HEATHER   
EDITED BY - MERLIN, CALVIN   
STORY IDEA BY – FIRELAND 

* * *

**TEASER**

On the island of Emer, Maeve and Firouz find that a part of their pasts has caught up with them again,   
  
_"Cogan and I were once engaged to be married."_   
  
which could have serious outcomes on their future with the crew.   
  
_Maeve stopped in her tracks.  "You wouldn't."_

_With a charming smile he nodded.  "I would.  If you send me away, I promise you that first chance I get, I'll tell everyone how you let him take what was meant for you."_   
  
Will Sinbad be able to keep his friends from making a huge mistake?   
  
_"I certainly hope that you are half as useful as Maeve seems to think you are." He spat at the annoyed Captain._  
  
Or will the entire crew feel the consequences of an unburied past?   
  
_"Yep, I love shore leave.  Especially when it means my life is in danger."  Mustapha faked a laugh.  "Oh right… when isn't it?"_   
  
Find out in an exciting new episode, coming up next... 

* * *

A crystal clear night brought a man from below the deck of his family's immense and elegant ship, known throughout Eire and the neighboring Celtic regions as 'The Spitfire', recognized by its blue signal flag with silver knot.  He gave a heavy sigh, one of conviction, as he inhaled the free and wild wind that filled its sails, bringing him closer to his destination, closer to his lost love.  It was the scent of the feral, untamed breeze that reminded him, as it often did, of the woman he had sworn to reclaim, of what he once had, and lost.

As he stood there listening to the gentle hum of the passing breeze, his thoughts, as they often did, drifted to her.  He let his mind wander, pulling him down, back to a different time and place, the same ones that controlled all of his thoughts and actions, the ones that had led him on his quest.  Sullenly he recalled the tiny market where merchants of all sorts would come to trade their goods with other merchants or the ships carrying cargo to far off lands.  He had always hated that market and the smells and the sounds that harmed his senses to no end.  The people were so callous and inferior; none aware of his stature, of the respect that he felt was due to him and his family.  He dreaded having to deal with the peasants, and he detested having to be polite to those of such a lower class.  Yet it had been on one of the many mandatory trips to bazaar, to do business for his father, where he had found what he wanted more than anything else in the world, more than jewels, more than riches; what would immediately become his obsession.

_He hadn't watched where he had been going, not wanting to look at any of the peasants, none being worth his time, when he bumped into one.  And, without bothering to pause to help, started to walk away._

_"Hey!"  The woman yelled after him, her voice harsh and her hands resting on her hips angrily, in a manner that would someday be a tell tale sign of her fiery attitude and stubborn ways.  "Watch where you're going, Ox!"_

_He turned quickly to see where the voice had come from, intent on letting the peasant girl know her place, when his eyes first fell upon her and his heart was lost.  To him, she was the most beautiful creature that was ever fashioned, even the women of wealth that he had known paled in comparison to the goddess before him.  Her long hair, wild and darting within the wind like flames, flowed down her back in a cascade of curls while her body was long and refined.  He still, years later, remembered what she looked like upon that day, how she held herself with the grace of a queen, and that her eyes seemed glow with the annoyance which she had just expressed.  His breath had caught somewhere between his heart and throat, and immediately, his intent to berate her was all but forgotten.  She stood waiting with her hands, still positioned defiantly on her hips, fingers tapping impatiently; and he couldn't help but notice how it defined her femininity and build._

_"Forgive me," he forced himself to say.  He slowly started to regain his composure and, in his usual lofty and superior manner, added, "I am Cogan."_

_"And I am busy," she admitted with a hurried look around, "So, if you would be kind enough to move, I'll be on my way, and you can go back to being overly pleased with yourself."  With a small smile she started, once again, to walk away._

_He could not believe what he was hearing, a girl, a mere commoner, was speaking to him as if he was unimportant, as if he were as she, a lowly peasant.  "Do you know who I am?  My station?"  He called after her, still in disbelief._

_She turned back with an impatient sigh.  "No, and I don't have time to guess.  So, if you won't hold me any longer, I'll take my leave."  Again, she tried to leave._  
  
_He had never been treated this way in all of his life, and for some reason, unknown to him, it excited him.  He loved her wit and her defiance of him; it completely entranced him.  With a silent vow, he promised that he would someday have her; he would be the one who would tame her._

_With a smile he caught up with her. "Please, let me escort you on your way, as a token of my sincere apology for delaying your travels."  He added with a very ceremonious bow, hoping that it would empress her._

_"I don't think that's wise, but thanks for the gesture," she replied, somewhat softened by the manner in which the man had addressed her.  The ridiculous flamboyance of his bow and the offer of an escort had amused her.  "I'll be on my way, now."  She hid a smile as she walked away from the still shocked man.  
_  
_"Wait!"  He called after her once again, before watching as the crowd grew denser and she faded from view._

The changing of the men on watch awoke him from his dreamlike state.  He looked around from his place at the bow of his ship and quietly thought of what the next day would bring.  He had waited years to reunite with the peasant who stole his heart and the rising of the sun, soon to take its place in the sky, would bring her to him.  He knew that she would be on the isle; he had paid much for that piece of information.  And he knew that he would finally have his chance to reclaim her.  He thought that he should be angry with her for just running off; and on some level he was.  She damaged his pride, but deeper down, he wasn't angry; the situation that brought them together in the first place wasn't a usual one, for it had all been arranged.

Cogan, after researching into the peasant girl and discovering her name, had gone to her father, who had seemed a little reluctant at first, but he knew how to get what he wanted.  Cogan offered him land in exchange for his daughter's hand, and after weeks of negotiations, her father sent word that she would be brought to him by week's end.

He had often wondered what had made her father so eager after weeks of hesitancy, but then he convinced himself that she must have seen the advantage of being with a man such as himself, if she didn't already love him, and urged her father to agree.  But, then, when she just ran off with no explanation; he realized his hopes had been too much to fathom.

'No matter,' he thought as he looked into the water, the waves reminding him of her hair, 'She belongs to me, and I will have her.'  He sighed, as looked around his ship; everything was quiet, almost to the point of being eerily so.  He went below deck; he needed to get his rest; after all, tomorrow would prove to be a long day.

~~~   
  
"Land Ho!"  A crew member yelled from the crow's nest at early dawn as a steadily growing land mass came into view.  Grassy green hills were evident, even from their distance that seemed to echo in the water, which was so blue that it could shame a mid-day sky.

Sinbad had just come up on deck, after a diversion below to check on the cargo, when he heard the alert for approaching land.  He smiled slightly with a wave of acknowledgment as he thought of the easy voyage they had had.  The Nomad had seen nothing but blue skies and strong winds since they had left their last port of call.  He looked up when he heard a familiar sound, one all too common to the Nomad's deck, that of Rongar practicing with his dirks.

Rongar smiled at his captain and nodded his mutual greeting as Sinbad passed him by with a pat on the shoulder. At the stern he could hear Mustapha and Firouz arguing about something trivial, as usual, so the captain decided to steer clear of the unruly pair.  With a sigh, he made his way to Maeve who was in her usual stance at the bow with Dermott perched contentedly upon her gloved arm.  To Sinbad it looked as if they were discussing something, something unknown and hidden to all but them.  It had always been like that; they had a world all to themselves, a world in which he would never belong.  Almost as if she could hear his thoughts she glanced at him before focusing on the sun rising in the East as Sinbad moved to take his place beside her.

They stood in silence watching the ocean reflect the early morning's sun over the waves in calm, mystic movements that seemed to defy time and drown out the noise behind them, leaving just the pair and the sea.  Sinbad watched the waves contentedly, thinking of the vast expanse of the deep sea that lay before him and of the vow he had made years before in his youth, the vow to conquer it.  He realized in a fleeting reflection that he had, in his own way, dominated it, he was its master, but he wondered if he should have given the blue depths some credit through it all.  The sea had, in spite of everything it stole from him, provided him with a reason for living, for moving past the immense pain, even though it had been that self same sea that had caused the greatest sorrow he would ever know.  He looked to the woman beside him, the hawk on her arm and the crew behind him and smiled, for it had also provided him the greatest joy.

Maeve, unaware of his smile and ponderings stood by him, absorbed in her own, tentative, thoughts.  Thoughts of her own losses, her own vows, her promise to restore both Dim-Dim and Dermott.  Often she had wondered, late at night before sleep claimed her, and in fleeting moments when she was conjuring, if they would ever find Dim-Dim.  In unconscious movements that had become second nature to her over the years, she stroked Dermott's feathers and silently cursed Rumina.  Dreams of how her life would be like if Rumina had never set foot on Eire , if she had never taken away everything she had ever known, plagued her, more so as of late.  She wanted nothing more than to free her brother, but she was starting to understanding what Dim-Dim had meant by  'All things happen for a reason'.   
  
She glanced over at her captain, her friend, and wondered another unanswerable question.  _'What will life be like after my quest is completed?'_

"We'll reach land before long," Sinbad began, breaking the comforting silence around them and drawing them back to reality as they watched the island approaching on the horizon.  "This is a Celtic territory is it not?" He asked casually, knowing the answer but hoping to engage the fiery sorceress in a conversation.

"Aye," she replied with a small nod, her mind still far away.  "'Tis Isle Of Emer that lies before us.  Named after the Celtic Goddess who became obsessed with herself.  It is said that women residing on the atoll will befall the same fate."  She looked at him with a slight smile, and raised her eyebrows expectantly.  "If you believe in such things."

"At least we know that you won't change on this trip," Mustapha teased, cutting off any comment the Captain might have made.  He had overheard their exchange after becoming exasperated with Firouz and wished to find a conversation that would not leave him questioning his intelligence.  A smile overcame his face when she rolled her eyes.  "I mean, even if you are affected, no one could tell, seeing as self obsession is one of your greatest character traits."  He continued, not willing to miss a moment of tormenting the only female crew member.  A fail safe in many respects.  He knew that he owed Maeve much, and he didn't give her as much credit as was due, but he didn't know how he would express to her, just how he truly felt.

"You know what I like in a man?"  Maeve challenged as she turned to face him, her head cocked slightly, back straightened, and her free hand setting on her hip, ready with an insult of her own. "The ability to keep snide, small-minded remarks and opinions to himself.  Of course, I forgot, I can't hold it against you that you're a little short of being a man."  With a triumphed smile and a slanted eyebrow at Mustapha's dumbfounded expression, she sent Dermott to the air and moved to go below deck, leaving a speechless Mustapha and a laughing crew behind.  Even Doubar had heard and was laughing slightly, despite his best attempts to stay calm, for Mustapha's sake.

"Take it easy on him, lass," Doubar chuckled as she passed, "He has yet to learn when it's best to hold his tongue."

~~~   
  
In her cabin, Maeve took out the Book of Darkness and Light and flipped through the weathered pages lightly, recalling the words written upon them.  She looked through it almost every day, even though she had read almost every passage.  It was as if she was waiting for something new to appear between the leather bindings of the book.  Having it and the threat of its possible fate made her feel a little uncomfortable; she had already let it go once.  She knew what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands, and more than ever before, she held a tight guard over it.

On deck, the crew quickly forgot the exchange that had occurred between the quarreling pair as Sinbad ordered the lowering of the sails in preparation of docking.  As they eased the Nomad into the harbor, Sinbad looking on carefully as Doubar steered with an expert hand, and he couldn't help but wonder if Maeve always had her silver tongue.

With a shake of the head he looked away from the sea and to where Mustapha stood, a disgruntled expression on his face.  He smiled before straightening and addressing the crew.  "We have business men, a cargo to unload and sell; the quicker we finish, the quicker you can have time to yourselves.  All right, lets get going."

~~~   
  
The harbor, with deep green hills in the distance and sparkling blue waters, famous in Celtic territory, was busy as far as harbors went. Like most other Celtic shores, the town lay inland, away from the waterfront, to keep it safe in case of pirate invasion.  There were a number of ships docked at the harbor, some lavish passenger ships, others were simple cargo carriers while a few were explorers, much like the Nomad, and all were impressive when brought together as they appeared to be.  There was one ship in particular that stood out to Maeve in its subtle details that reminded her of her forgotten life, the life she left behind for reasons that seemed to even pass her by on occasion, with its main mast and signal sail that looked like a knot of some sort emblazoned in bright silver against a blue fabric, one in great abundance on Eire.  Maeve knew that symbol; it was Celtic and stood for intertwining life.  From somewhere in the back of her mind a light clicked and a name, one long pushed aside burst forth; it was a name she never wanted to remember, one she longed to forget.

It didn't take long before the cargo was unloaded and most of the crew was off for the afternoon's shore leave.  The senior crew, however, was standing together on the dock, Dermott soaring above them, waiting for Sinbad to return with the cargo's commission.

Mustapha crossed his arms, impatiently waiting for his captain to return before looking to Rongar who was shaking his head.  "What?"  He was slightly annoyed and didn't try to keep the emotion from invading his tone.

Rongar smiled before shrugging.  His attention shifted to Firouz who seemed preoccupied by the wildlife that the area supported.  "You know," Firouz began to ramble on when the silence became too much for him, "This inlet is exceptionally intriguing.  I would like to spend some time studying the local flora and fauna, I've read about the different species native in Celtic regions but have never seen them first hand, and these trees yield wood that bends but doesn't break easily.  Exceptional.  Point of fact, they may prove useful in my study of…"

Doubar rolled his eyes as he blocked out Firouz's ranting, immediately wishing, as others did, for Sinbad's quick return.

Not that far away, a woman, well aware of her undoubting beauty, stopped in her tracts at the sight of the group close by, focusing in on one in particular.  She rubbed her blue eyes quickly, making sure she did not smudge the make up that accented her soft white skin, to be certain that they weren't playing cruel tricks on her.

'Its him!'  She thought as her breath caught in her throat.  _'What is he doing here?  Unless?  Of course!  He must have followed me, to get me back into his otherwise worthless life!'_

She laughed lightly, her eyes twinkling with excitement.  She knew that he would someday come back to her; it was only a matter of time.  And that time had come because she knew that no man could resist her.  But, just as she knew that he would come back to her, she knew that she could do so much better.  Yet, why should that stop her from playing with him?  She had a score to settle, she wanted to make him sorry.

_'You left me, even though you were lucky to have me.  Most would have killed to be in your shoes.  Now you're back, but too late, my dearest.  I have realized that I'm too good for you, but you have yet to learn....'_

She paused in her train of thought when she recalled her final moments with the man who never understood just how important she was, nor how badly he had truly hurt her.  He had completely ignored her needs; he could have been rich if he had listened to her.  She deserved all that money could buy, and he had the nerve to refuse her.  She stood silently, not caring in whose way she was, watching intently the group of people that was with her old love.  She could remember every moment that happened before he left.

_She had followed him around his shop, overflowing with his craft, her brown hair cascading in small tendrils into her face and her eyes, eyes that were much softer than in the years that followed; she pleaded with him to listen to her.  "You said you wanted to be famous!"  She beseeched as she sat down, sighing as she tried to make him see things from her point of view.  "This way you can get money for them, get your fame, and have enough to buy me that beautiful jewel from the market."_

_He shot around to look at her, disbelief evident in his eyes.  "Fame?  I don't want that type of fame!  To sell my inventions to war lords, to use them to harm people?  I'm sorry but I won't sell my work, my soul, for a rock!"  He couldn't believe that the woman he had thought understood his goals, him, the woman he thought loved him, would even suggest such a thing._

_"Firouz, don't you love me?"  She asked seriously, making one last plea to him, hoping to make him give in to her will, her needs._

_"You know that I love you, Katryn, but I will not sell my inventions to someone who will only abuse their intentions.  They weren't meant to hurt."  He met her eyes; pleading to find some understanding within the sky blue depths that he had spent hours staring into, and that had comforted him when nothing else went right._  
  
_She broke the gaze and stood up, tears silently filling the blue orbs.  "Unlike most women.  Firouz, I have stood by you, supported your wild impulses and half-crazed ideas, thinking that no matter what you created I would mean more.  And when I ask you for one little jewel, you can't even give me that.  All I wanted was a token of your love, I guess you have none."_

_"Katryn, I cannot condemn all those innocent people to death by selling my inventions to the wrong people.  If you can't understand that…" He drifted off._

_She snapped her head in his direction.  "What?  I'm not worth your love?  Trust me Firouz, It's you who aren't worth mine!  If you won't get me that jewel and show me you love me, then leave!"  She moved to the doorway, her dress, made of the finest silk, swaying slightly with each angered, yet elegant step.  "I'm going to visit Alicia, either have the jewel or be gone by tomorrow."  With that she left, slamming the door behind her and Firouz out of her life.  She had not seen him since, the place was empty by the time she returned, a broken heart the only thing she had left of him; it was the same thing she was going to leave him._

It had been years since he left, and she had learned much since then, how to make men do her bidding, being just one of her skills.  She would use those skills to make him regret the day that he turned his back on her.  He had no right to treat her like she meant nothing.  She was the best thing that could ever happen to him, and any man would be lucky to have her attentions.  She would not tolerate his insolence.  All she needed was time.

Mustapha's eyes rolled as Firouz continued on about his latest invention, one of no interest to the shorter, and much more moody man, and, through his steadily growing headache wondered if Sinbad would ever return.  He looked through the crowded streets of the harbor, hoping to see the red headband of the sailor amidst the throngs of people.  With a sigh he spotted Sinbad, walking with a money pouch and a smile, not too far off.

 "Finally," he muttered just loud enough for those wishing for a diversion from Firouz's speech to hear.  The other three-crew members turned, almost too eagerly, in the direction where Mustapha was gazing, sighing themselves when they saw their captain.

 "Sorry to keep you waiting," Sinbad began, apologetically, when he recognized the expressions they wore as confusion and a mental torture, ones all too common when Firouz was using terms and speaking about things that were too complex and scientific for the others, not versed in the language, to comprehend.  "Are we ready?"

 "Ready for an ale," Doubar affirmed with a smile.

"Well, shall we go?"

With a determined huff she stalked towards him, well aware that if she did not hurry he would leave.  She held her head high, the air around her filled with the self-assertion that seemed natural for someone of her stature.  The others, unaware of her vindictive stare were caught off guard when she cleared her throat, making her presence known to the to the group.  Many reactions to her were the same, they appreciated her beauty, as all but two looked her over from head to toe, while Maeve studied her cautiously as she did with all the females she encountered, not trusting what was said to be the gentler of the two sexes.  And Firouz merely stood, jaw sagging slightly and eyes wide.  He hadn't thought he'd see her ever again although the sight of the jewel she had wished him to buy her that hung around her neck didn't strike him odd, she would always find someone who would do her bidding.

"Katryn!" He looked her over, accessing her health with only a glance.  He shook his head as he regained his bearings.  "You look well."

She placed her hands on her hips, head cocking slightly.  "You expected any less my dear Firouz?"  She looked to Sinbad with a pleased smile, noting with minimal interest as the woman's eyes rolled.  "I see that you are keeping better company than since I last seen you.  Tell me, who are they?"

Firouz cleared his throat and sighed.  She hadn't changed.  As he went around introducing each, he assessed their reactions.  Rongar seemed a little put off by the woman, as did Mustapha and Maeve.  Doubar smiled politely even though her attention did not flee far from Sinbad, peaking slightly when she heard his name.   
  
"Sinbad?"  She asked; making sure that Firouz didn't get it wrong, "Master of the Seven Seas?"

He nodded humbly, taken by her beauty.  "That would be me."

The smile that had been on her face faded immediately.  "You're a sailor?"  She seemed disgusted by the thought of his occupation and lifestyle.

Maeve's arms crossed.  "You don't approve?"

Firouz held back Katryn; she disliked Maeve, a woman of such low stature, thinking herself better than Katryn, someone seeing herself perfect in many respects.  Her eyes flashed with anger and something that only was seen by Maeve before the newcomer turned her attention on the man who held her arms loosely.   
  
"Dearest Firouz," she began with a false smile and a wave of her hand in a movement that she had learned only as of late, but she could use it well and had often before, "Come.  We have much to catch up upon.  I… must confess, I have this problem, and I know that you would be the perfect one to help me, you're so good at fixing things."

Firouz nodded before taking her arm in his and looking to Sinbad.  "I shall meet you at the inn tonight."  With that he left, slowly, keeping pace with Katryn's feminine stride.

Maeve watched them go, aware, as the others were, of the sudden change in Firouz's disposition.  Her hand was gripped around the hilt of her sword as she turned towards the others.  "I don't trust her."

Mustapha's eyes rolled.  Another woman whom Maeve disliked, there would always be one on some travel or another.  "Why doesn't that surprise me?  Every time we try to take a little time to relax, you have to have a feeling, and we end up risking our necks."

She shot him a look before looking to Doubar, knowing that he would believe her.  "She is evil.  I've sensed it.  Someone should go after her."

Mustapha scoffed again, only to be silenced by a poke from Rongar, when the shorter man received a pointed stare.

Doubar focused on Sinbad.  "Little brother…"

He nodded.  "I know, she's been right about this before.  Fine, Mustapha, Rongar; follow Firouz, make sure that he stays safe."  He paused as they started to walk away.  "But," he added before they could get too far away, "Stay out of sight.  I don't want to have to explain this to Firouz if he found out."  They nodded and started to walk away.  He then looked back to her.  "How's that?"

Her eyebrow rose as she looked to the sky.  "Dermott, go with them, keep them safe and me informed.  I want to know everything she does."

"Why me?"  Mustapha mumbled as he and Rongar, with Dermott soaring low, went off in the direction that Katryn had taken Firouz.  "Why do I always get stuck following the mad scientist?"

Rongar rolled his eyes as he followed his friend, knowing that the temperamental man would never truly change.

Doubar cleared his throat, gaining the attentions of the two remaining crew members.  "Can we go now?  My throat is getting awfully dry."

Sinbad laughed slightly as he and Doubar turned and started to walk, at a pace faster than one might think for the overly crowded area, along the path leading to the town's main road when Maeve, about to follow, felt something behind her.  She turned, sensing something she hadn't since years before.  When she found nothing she shook the feeling off sullenly, _'Must be a residual from Katryn.'_   She thought to herself before jogging to catch up with the brothers.

Cogan smiled when he caught sight of his lost love with others walking away in the distance.  She was as beautiful as the day she left.  He longed to touch her.  'Soon,' he thought, his excitement growing, _'We'll be together soon my love.  Soon…'_

Rongar led Mustapha through the crowd trying to find where Katryn had taken Firouz.  Mustapha lagged behind, still perturbed that his shore leave was going to be spent chasing after their very own mad scientist.  They had completely lost sight of the pair minutes before and there was no way to find a trail amidst the mass of people in the harbor.

Rongar signed to his friend, giving the put off man an idea, hoping that he wouldn't be overly difficult.

Mustapha sighed and nodded as he looked around.  "Fine, I'll ask if anyone knows her.  This had better not take too long."  They walked over to where a middle-aged man was supervising the loading of a cargo ship.  "Excuse me, sir," Mustapha began looked at the cargo with minimal interest, "We are looking for a woman…"

The man cut him off with a laugh as he looked up over his form.  "Aren't we all?  On this isle, you will find none worth having, if you can find one at all.  They are… complicated, to say the least."

Mustapha nodded, understanding completely what the stranger meant.  To Mustapha, complication and women went hand, and it wasn't just restricted to that isle, it was evident everywhere.  "Well, we are only looking for one woman, a particular one who goes by the name Katryn.  She's …"

"Beautiful," he again interrupted.  "I know the one you're talking 'bout.  There aren't that many girls to keep track of here.  I don't why you'd be looking for her though."  He sighed as he nodded to his right.  "She has a place northeast of the harbor, about two hours walk east from the town.  It shouldn't take you that long if you head there straight from here.  I wouldn't be too eager to go up there, though; she is a little crazy, even for a woman in these parts.  Keep your eyes open."

"Great," the sarcasm soaked word came out with a sigh.  "Thanks," he added with a slight nod as they left the man to continue his work.

~~~   
  
The mid-day sun showed Sinbad, Doubar and Maeve leaving the harbor trail, moving westward towards the town.  They followed a well-marked road, one as old as the first settlers who made the trek centuries before, in the age when Emer ruled, that led them on a scenic route, slightly uphill, which would bring them into the heart of the small, but hospitable, township.  Around them they saw many different kinds of trees, some appearing to have been growing for countless ages, with sea moss hanging from the branches like long greenish-gray beards that made the trees seem almost alive with wisdom.  Other trees, scattered about, were smaller in stature with large, bright blossoms.  Ferns grew wildly in the undergrowth, and wildflowers spotted the ground everywhere they looked.

The trio was settled into a comfortable silence as they studied the path they were on.  It was surrounded on one side by an abundance of breathtaking trees and underbrush.  Wild flowers with bright reds and yellows seemed more dazzling in comparison to the dark greens of the foliage and ferns.  On the other side of the road, there was a rock wall.  It stood about ten feet in height, leveling off at the top to create a plateau from which one could see the ocean on a clear day.  The highland extended up from the shoreline below, towards the colony for nearly two miles before sloping and meeting ground level, where the crew was about to trek.  The smell of salt water hung on the air, carried inland by the coastal breeze to where the three-crew members walked in silence, enjoying the countryside under the warmth of the afternoon sun, they would have been content to take in the peaceful bliss.  But, unbeknownst to their joy, a group of men prepared to break their sanctity.

That moment came when over a dozen men jumped from the overhang of rock face, making such a pandemonium that birds leapt from the trees, breaking the peace for nature as well as man.  With weapons drawn, the unkempt assailants attacked the surprised trio.  They were outnumbered and each knew they couldn't keep up the battle for much longer, but they all tried, even as they defeated one, two more took their place.  Doubar seemed to be holding his own, being larger than any of his opponents.  And Sinbad, too, while being smaller, yet holding greater skill, seemed to be doing well.  Maeve, as on some previous occasions, found an advantage in being a woman, men thinking that she was an easy target proved to be their downfall.  But even with the advantage she was not aware of the man, the tallest and seemingly the leader, got behind her, ready to strike.

Sinbad, with a moment's breath noticed the attacker and shouted, "Behind you!"

Maeve, hearing the warning turned slightly only to see, out of the corner of her eye, a man leaping from the rock face, and tackling Maeve's would-be attacker.  With the leader down in one move, his men lost confidence and ran, not waiting for their boss or injured colleagues to catch up.

Sinbad and Doubar, both grateful to the man, still on the ground, wind gone from the hard impact, sheathed their swords and stood by Maeve who was staring at him, as he started to regain his misplaced bearings, recognition as to his identity reflecting clearly in her brown eyes.

"Cogan?"  Her voice quivered, recalling the pain that he had caused, and the needs, the life that he made her realize she wanted.  For that, she always thanked him, but he would never have the pleasure of knowing it.  To her, he would always be the same sort of man her father was.

"Hello, love," the tall auburn-haired man greeted with a smile, one that faltered when he moved, his pain shinning through his false front.  He climbed to his feet and dusted himself off; he hated to get dirty, but for Maeve, he would put up with it.  He looked up to the top of the rock face.  "The landing seemed softer from up there."  He reached out with longing arms and pulled Maeve to him.  "I have missed you dearest."

~~~   
  
Katryn lead Firouz, silent and in complete awe of her beauty, towards her home, that grew nearer and nearer.  She had used her gift to send away the women, the ones who thought themselves superior to her in ways of grace and beauty.  Never, would she allow another to take the attention that was her right.  The stranger, Maeve threatened that, and everything else that she had worked so hard to accomplish.  She, like the others who held similar gifts, knew that Maeve held the book, and that once she, it's protector, was gone, the book was free for the holding.  It was then she decided that once Firouz was taken care of, Maeve would be next.  Then, if she was in the mood, she would hold Sinbad under her power until she became bored with what physical pleasure he may offer.

She smiled as Firouz kissed her hand.  "Katryn, I am truly sorry for not giving you everything you ever wished.  I hope that you can, in come small measure, find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me."

~~~   
  
Mustapha and Rongar had picked up the trail left by Katryn and Firouz, as the stranger had said, to the northeast of the harbor, where they then made their way to her home.  They had to move through a densely wooded area, one holding creatures of species that Firouz, had he had seen would have found 'intriguing'.  And, when they broke into the clearing, in a gasp, her residence was upon them and overwhelming to say the least.  It looked more like a castle than a house.  In actuality, it was really an old stronghold that was used by the townspeople in case of an invasion.  It had been out of use for years, since a bigger one, closer to the town, was built to support the growing population.  Built entirely of stone, it had two large wooden doors with reinforcements of thick steel bands, which appeared to be the only obvious way in or out.  There were four raised towers at each point of the square building, and scattered along the outer walls were holes that could be used to defend the stronghold without risking valuable manpower.  It was a very ominous looking building that imparted a sense of foreboding on any would-be visitors.

Rongar looked at the building and felt again the uneasy feeling he had had when he first met Katryn.  He didn't like the looks of this place, and he hoped that, if indeed there, that his friend was safe.

~~~   
  
Cogan, with reluctance pulled away from the woman he had wished to hold for so long.  When they parted he studied her intently with eyes that made emeralds appear false in comparison.  His skin, naturally fair, had been reddened by the sun after his long sea-voyage and one could see that, when the sun was just right, it would pick up the red in his hair and make it shine like the flames of the hottest fire.  His smile revealed shimmering white teeth that seemed to glisten like the sun off the sea at high tide, and his face was hard with chiseled and well-defined features.  He was taller that Maeve with broad shoulders and a thick muscular build.  He was undoubtedly a beautiful man, but the only thing was that he knew it.

Sinbad, justifiably confused, met Doubar's eye, asking silent questions to which he received no answer, before he took a step forward and cleared his throat.   
  
Cogan, for the first time, noticed the brothers and looked away from Maeve.  "I don't think we've been properly introduced."  He held his hand politely, waiting for Sinbad, a man he had researched greatly into, to accept it.

He hesitated a moment before taking the taller man's hand, looking him over carefully, knowing that Doubar was looking at him, gauging his little brother's reaction.  "I'm Sinbad," he said, with mock politeness.

With a smile showing his station, Cogan took his hand and held it to his collar proudly.  "I am Cogan, the son of Duncan from Triona.  I expect that Maeve has mentioned me."

Maeve looked to the ground as Sinbad's arms crossed, a smile on his face.  "Actually," he began, waiting for the moment he could wipe Cogan's smug grin from his face.  "She has never said anything about you.  Ever."

Both men, forgetting that Doubar hadn't been brought into the conversation, looked to Maeve for explanation as to the oversight.  "Cogan," Maeve stated not taking her eyes off of the man, "And I were once engaged to be married."  She heard her own voice say, but she wasn't entirely certain that her mouth had spoken the actual words.

"An arranged marriage," she filled in, hoping that it would settle the stares that were aimed her way.

"What?" Doubar practically shouted; his disbelief seemingly exaggerated by the echo his voice created, "You were engaged?  To him?"

She crossed her arms and shot him a cross look.  "It was a long time ago, and I am a woman Doubar, women get married."  She sighed, "I'm sorry Doubar, I'm just on edge."  She looked to Cogan, "I suppose you're going to town?"

Cogan smiled in the way he thought made every woman melt.  "Love, I'll go anywhere you do."

Maeve shot him an evil look that was mirrored by the one that Sinbad sent his way, neither liking the term of endearment that he had used.   
  
Sinbad sighed, "Well, seeing as you're traveling the same way as we are, I insist that you come with us.  If those men come back you may be their target.  And there is safety in numbers."

"I see your logic dear Captain," Cogan allowed as swallowed his urge to point out his superiority to the sailor.  He placed his arm around Maeve with a smile.  "This will give us a chance to catch up, won't it love?"

Sinbad paused as the one time couple started towards the town until Doubar fell into step with him.

"I don't trust him Little Brother," mumbled a concerned Doubar.

"Aye, neither do I.  Come on, maybe we can get some answers from him."

~~~   
  
With caution one might not think necessary when faced with approaching a home of a beautiful woman, Rongar and Mustapha, knowing just how deadly beauty could be, approached the large doors.  As if sensing their approach, the doors creaked as it inched open, before it swung on its hinges, revealing a woman in the shadows.  From her physique they knew who it was.  Katryn, dressed finer than many of the royals they had met as of late, came out to greet the pair.   
    
With a look to Rongar, Mustapha cleared his throat.  "Where is Firouz?"  His tone was quick and his manner, as usual, was direct.   
  
She smiled politely, never once faltering in covering the hatred that she kept inside.  "With all my guests, inside, basking in comfort and my pleasure.  Which, seems enough for my dearest inventor, he has just informed me that he will not be returning to your lowly life.  He wishes to stay with me.  Good day, I shall tell him you said good-bye."  With another smile she signaled for two of her male guards, who sworn, against their knowing will, their allegiance to Katryn, in their eyes as perfect as she was in her own.

They stood a moment in shock before they sprinted and held the door open.  "We're not leaving," Mustapha spat, "Until we see the scientist, and make sure that you haven't tied him up."

She rose her eyebrow as she nodded for her guards to open the doors.  "Do you really think I would resort to that?  For Firouz?"

Mustapha sneered as she led them inside.  "Well, if you fell for him, who knows what else you're capable of."

~~~   
  
They had walked in an uncomfortable silence to the town, as friendly as the rumors had spoken, before Maeve stopped, pulling Cogan with her, wanting to speak to him without the others hearing it.  With a glance to Sinbad, she addressed Cogan in Gaelic, her native tongue.

"Why did you come?"  She asked swiftly, paying no head to the confused glances of her friends, her mind filling with memories of the arrangement, and the events that had led to her life turning in the sudden and unpredictable direction that it did.

"You left me Maeve," he spat back, showing his true and hidden nature that he had learned to hide, "I will not stand for that.  I was shamed when you left, as was my family.  It can only be rectified with you returning with me to Eire , becoming my wife."

"And if I don't?"

He shrugged.  "I cannot force you into marrying me Maeve, I won't.  But you shall return, you should know that.  What is here for you?  Nothing but sailors?  Return, bring a little pride back to your clan, the pride you stole when you fled, when you let another sacrifice themselves for you."

Maeve's eyes flashed.  "Cogan, leave."  She started to walk away.

"Does your Captain know about him?"

Maeve stopped in her tracts, recalling at once the battle that had lead to her greatest of quests, her greatest of vows.  "You wouldn't."

With a charming smile he nodded.  "I would.  If you send me away, I promise you that first chance I get, I'll tell everyone how you let him take what was meant for you."

She sighed in defeat, not ready to have everyone know about a painful yet forever lasting piece of her past.  "Fine," she told him, changing languages once more, allowing the brothers, confused, to understand what she was saying, "Stay, until the next tide."

~~~   
  
The pair followed Katryn down a dimly lit corridor.  As they passed the guards that lined the walls stood at attention, their eyes following every move that their mistress made.  Silently, save the sound of their footsteps and the growing anxiousness found in each of the men's breathing, they switched corridors and found themselves in front of a large rich colored door, leading, as Katryn would point out, to the guest chambers, where Firouz was settling in.

Following Katryn's plea for calm, knowing that the pair, alone couldn't defeat the guards that seemed almost endless, they went in.  It was lavishly decorated with a large bed in the center of the elegant room.  Bright red and yellow silk covered the four poster-bed, with candles setting everywhere, proving it to be one of the best lit rooms in the entire place.  There was a table at one wall, which held a bounty of fruit and wines.  Against the opposing wall, hung a portrait of Katryn.  On nearly every surface there was at least one mirror.  Bent over the table, grabbing a small snack, was Firouz.

The scientist looked up when he heard the door opening and immediately focused solely on Katryn.  "My Lady Love," he bid with a smile, causing his crewmates staring at each other in disbelief as Firouz, out of character, threw aside a small invention he had begun before arriving on the isle, and kissed Katryn delicately on the hand.

"Firouz? Are you okay?" inquired a concerned and spooked Mustapha, not wanting to fall victim of whatever could make Firouz forget his pet projects.

For the first time, Firouz noticed his former comrades.  "Hello, have you come to say good-bye?" Firouz asked in an almost child-like state.

Rongar grabbed his hand.  "We're here to take you home," Mustapha filled in for the moor.

Firouz shook his head and stood behind Katryn.  "No, I don't want to go back to the sea.  I'm staying here, with Katryn.  She loves me."

Katryn took his hand in hers and faced the crew as four guards made themselves known.  "There you have it, he doesn't want to go.  I suggest you leave."

With that the guards escorted the pair to the door, locking it behind them.  Mustapha nodded as Rongar signed him.  "Yeah, that was a spell.  One hell of a big one too."  He paused to access the position of the sun.  "Why do all the pretty ones have to be witches?  Come on Rongar, we better go tell Sinbad that Maeve was right."

~~~   
  
The three crew members, grateful that Cogan had been called away on his father's business for a short time, sat around a table at the local tavern, a small but comfortable place.  It was larger than many others in the surrounding area, near the inn where they had booked seven rooms for the night, which was only after a short ruckus over Cogan wishing Maeve to stay with him; not trusting the relationship that had formed between Maeve and her Captain.

"So," Sinbad began as casually as the background sound of glasses clinking together for a toast, laughing, and the telling of stories all faded away, "You were going to marry him?"

She rose her eyebrow at the tone he had used, it was of the same type that he had spoken with when the crew had ran into Vincenzo, over a year and a half before.  "I guess. Why?"

Sinbad shrugged.  "He doesn't seem like your type."

She set down her drink and stared at him blankly.  "Coming from a man who's only type is female?"

Doubar, sensing the beginning of an intense argument, interrupted with a smile.  "How'd you meet him?"

With a pointed glare at Sinbad she focused on Doubar.  "I literally ran into him at a market on Eire .  He tracked me down and offered my father land in exchange for my hand.  For reasons, really not important, he said yes, and I was sent packing across Eire to where I would become his wife.  Anyway, while I was traveling I met Dim-Dim.  He was tracking Rumina and Turok, when he came across me, and he told me of the world practitioners of white magic and adventurers led.  He knew things about me that I had never told a soul.  He told me that I had the capabilities for greatness, to gain what was stolen from me.  When I reached Cogan's I found Dermott waiting for me, urging me to leave, to find Dim-Dim.  That night, I left; Dermott leading me on to where Dim-Dim was waiting.  Where I left for the Isle of Mist, and I never looked back."

She fell silent when Cogan returned and took the seat next to her.  And almost instantly a serving girl came up to get the new arrival's order.  Cogan smiled with a seductive wink as he ordered a drink.  The crew watched in disgust as he blatantly tried to flirt with the poor girl.  She dodged his intentions left without so much as a smile before looking at Sinbad, a rueful smile on her face as she asked him if he wished for a refill.

Politely he accepted as Doubar laughed at Cogan's expression.

_'Insolent girl,'_ he thought to himself, _'How dare she ignore me, son of Duncan a man worth more than this entire town, for the sailor?  She is like Maeve, I see now what I must do to have her.  Patience, when the time comes, Maeve will be left with no other pursuer and will come graciously back to me.'_

"How long are you in port?" Sinbad asked, with a final smile at the serving girl.

"Until the next tide, I suppose.  I don't know much about ships, I must confess, I would never lower myself to serving upon one."

Doubar was about to bark out something to him but was cut off when Dermott flew through the window, not knowing that Cogan, a man he had always hated, was there and focused on Maeve.

"You still have that pesky bird?"  Cogan asked, not caring that Dermott's gaze was upon him and he had a good mind to show him the usefulness of his talons.  "I had a good mind to eat him.  I wonder why I never did?"  He stopped speaking when he, to his dismay, discovered that he wasn't being heard.

"Sinbad," Maeve had cut in, grateful for the diversion from her own problems, "Dermott says that Rongar and Mustapha are coming back; without Firouz."  She shot him a look as they stood.  "I told you she was evil."

Sinbad thought for a moment. As he saw it, they could do one of two things. They could either wait for Rongar and Mustapha to return with their information, wasting valuable time, or they could leave immediately and intercept them. In a split second, he had decided the proper course of action.

They started walking, discussing the situation as they left the tavern, and moved into he street, darkness steadily falling upon them.

"All right," Sinbad began, assess the sun's position, "There's a few hours left before the sun sets so we should get going.  We need to assume that if Rongar and Mustapha were unable to retrieve Firouz that not only is he in trouble but so are they."

"And that also means," Doubar added, saying what he didn't want to, "That if Katryn knows that Rongar and Mustapha were after Firouz she also knows that we'll be after her too."

Sinbad nodded before looking at Maeve.  "Maeve do you know if there's magic involved?"

With a sigh she nodded.  "I'm not certain, but I do know that she's evil, and where there is evil…" she broke off as she looked to Dermott, settling on her arm, telling her to let him go, so he could find Rongar.

Sinbad nodded, guessing what was coming next.  "There is evil sorcery."

She shook her head.  "Not necessarily.  It could very well be witchery."

Doubar looked confused.  "Witchery?"

"Yes.  Those witches practicing the dark acts are much like sorcerers like Turok only the power comes from another source.  Meaning, they don't get tired."

Sinbad thought a moment.  "Either way we'll have to find Firouz and the others."  He paused when he, like the others, noticed that Cogan had been following them.  "And where do you think you're going?"

"I am going with you," Cogan answered with a smile.

~~~   
  
Rongar and Mustapha set off towards the town.  They knew that the only way to get Firouz out of there alive, was with the help of magic.  They were unaware, however, that Katryn had them followed, knowing that if she played her cards right she would not only get her revenge on Firouz, but also get her hands on the Book of Darkness and Light.  The knowledge and the power that it gave to its wielder, power that the peasant Maeve was yet unaware of, would make her invincible in the witches' world.  No one would be able to stop her.

She waited until they had moved away from her home and moved in the direction of the town, she called one of her guards over to her.  As she sat in a plush chair she looked out of one of the many mirrors, transformed into a window that allowed her to watch on as she ordered him, loyal and under her control, to bring them back. With that she looked to the line of guards at her beck and call… she was in the mood to play.

The sun was beginning to sink towards the west when Rongar heard something on the trail behind them.  He signed to Mustapha asking without words if he had heard it too.  Silently, as one, they moved of the trail hoping to catch their followers off guard.  As they sat in the brush, waiting to see the feet of those sent after them, they thought about Firouz all the while focusing on the sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer.  They held their breath when, less than a foot away six sets of shoes, modest and aged, came to rest on the path.

What they couldn't see, however, was that the guard in the lead, given powers by his mistress, could all but smell the sweat of the hiding pair.  He signaled to the others who turned around and left.

Rongar and Mustapha looked curiously between them, wondering what the guard was up to.  They found out, to their dismay, when two swords jabbed into their backs, almost breaking the skin, warning, almost daring them to move, to give an excuse to kill them then and there.  Mustapha was about to strike out, angered at being caught in such an obvious trap when the head guard parted the bush and released a potion given to him by Katryn.  For the pair, the last thing beside the smell of sulfur they remembered was the guard's grinning face before everything went dark.

~~~   
  
Doubar laughed slightly at Sinbad's expression.  "No," the Captain told the guest, or as he thought more appropriate, the pest, "You're not.  This is dangerous, and I don't need to be watching out for another person."

"Love, will you tell him how I can help?  I know that he will listen to you."  Cogan smiled at Maeve with a warning that went unnoticed by the others, telling her without words that he would make good on his threat to tell them about her secret.

With a flash of anger echoing in her eyes she looked at Sinbad.  "He can use a sword, he may be of some use." Maeve admitted as she bit her tongue, swallowing the comment she didn't dare say.  'As bait,' she thought with a small smile as she turned her attention back to her captain.

"Fine, he can come.  We're losing time, lets move out."  Sinbad waited for Doubar and Cogan to move on before falling into step with Maeve.  "Are you sure we can trust him?"  He asked in a hushed tone.  He couldn't help not trusting Cogan, there was something in his eyes, something that led Sinbad to believe he was more than he let on.

"All I'm sure of," Maeve admitted, "Is that I don't trust him to stay here, alone.  Who knows what trouble he'd get us in."

Sinbad couldn't help but smile.  "Did you always fall for the trouble makers?"

She smiled back.  "Do you always fall for the damsels in distress?"  With that she walked ahead, leaving him to his own thoughts.

Rongar and Mustapha awoke to find themselves chained to a cold, moist, rock wall.  It reminded them both of their youth and return visit to Gaul .  Rongar tried to loosen his hands, not liking the memories that it stirred up, but found, in a huff of doom, that they were chained tight.  Like Mustapha, his weapons had been taken and he couldn't see anything nearby that could be used as a lock pick.  Rongar peered through the darkness of the windowless environment to where Mustapha sat, testing his chains as well, he too having no luck.

Mustapha sighed as he sat back against the stone, fed up with the unmoving binds.  He closed his eyes as he calmed his fears knowing from past experiences that they wouldn't do him any good.

"Okay, Rongar," he began looking around, focusing on the thinking moor, "We are locked tight in a cell with no present hope of breaking free, with a crazy b… witch holding Firouz upstairs under some sort of spell.  Sinbad is in town with the others, enjoying themselves, and there is no way for us to let them know where we are or what's going on.  Yep, I love shore leave.  Especially when it means my life is in danger."  He faked a laugh.  "Oh right… when isn't it?"   
  
Rongar, coming up with an idea during Mustapha's rants, rolled his eyes as he tried his best against the chains to get the smaller man's attention and communicate his epiphany.

Mustapha squinted through the darkness as he watched the restrained hand signs.  "What?  How can you be hungry at a time like this?"  He asked in a harsh tone, completely missing the point.  Rongar shook his head and made the signs again, much slower than before.

"That's right! Dermott is still out there.  That must mean that Sinbad is at least aware that we were coming back, and when we don't, they'll come looking for us."  Mustapha realized.  "Or eat the bird."  He added with a shrug.  He had never particularly cared for Dermott, but right then he was starting to care a whole lot.  "Come on, let's try to get ourselves out of these chains.  If anyone comes, we could use the surprise."

~~~   
  
Sinbad stopped on a path with the others waiting for Dermott to return.  They had reached the spot where Dermott had said to meet Rongar, only to find it empty and a mass of footprints left in their wake.  It was those footprints that worried them, well all but Cogan who had a plan of his own to worry about.

The crew sighed when Dermott returned and landed on Maeve's outstretched arm.  She looked up after hearing what Dermott had to say.  "He said we should follow this path, it will lead us straight to Katryn.  And you were right Doubar, she does have Rongar and Mustapha.  It shouldn't take too long but Dermott said it will be slow, there are a lot of booby-traps.  Once night falls it will be hard to see, even for him."

Sinbad nodded as he thought carefully, weighing the pros and cons of making the trek at night.  "We'll set out.  Keep Dermott close, we'll need him to be our lookout for the traps."

Cogan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  "If it is so dangerous that you are willing to put your life in the wings of that bird, shouldn't we wait until morning."

"Come morning there might not be anyone to save Cogan."  Sinbad informed him.  His patience with the man was wearing thin despite his best attempts to hide it.  With that he led the way east towards the darkening corner of the isle, Maeve and Doubar close behind, all of them leaving Cogan to bring up the rear.

Doubar sped up his pace to catch up with his brother.  "Sinbad," he began cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine big brother, take heart.  I'm concerned for Firouz and the others."

Doubar nodded.  "Aye, I am too Little Brother.  I fear we're going to get more than we bargained for with Katryn."

"I think that we have already gotten more than we bargained for on this trip," Sinbad remarked with a swift glance back at Cogan.  They laughed slightly, both feeling the same way.  Then, before, either of them could speak another word Dermott screeched and flew between them, taking off with a silent curse.

"What's with him?" Asked Doubar, not waiting for her to explain.

She shrugged.  "I honesty have no idea."  She looked behind her to where Cogan was watching her, humming a song, the song that would have been played at their wedding.  "Never mind," she said turning her attention back to them.  "I know now."

Doubar leaned over to Sinbad slightly.  "Out of us and Firouz, I can't help but wonder who holds the better company?"

~~~   
  
Mustapha had managed to loosen one of the chains from the wall, so that, when the time came he had an edge.  He was about to start on the other when Rongar, less successful with his bindings, signaled that he heard someone approaching.  They sat quietly and waited, knowing of nothing else they could do.  The door to the cell creaked open, and from the corridor outside a dim light filled the room.  As the pair's eyes adjusted to the light that they had been without for what seemed like hours, Katryn, standing before them in a rich, silk, flowing purple gown, with gold trim that matched the jewelry that hung from her ears and around her neck, all of which was set off in an eerie yellow light; came to greet them once again.

"How are my little guests?"  She asked in a sweet tone, "I hope you have enjoyed this time alone.  But Firouz, the kind soul that he is, thinks that you should have some company.  And I agree.  So, while I round up your pesky friends… well the ones still alive, I shall leave you with my humble guards."  She looked behind her to where the guard at the door was standing, his eyes glazed with his blinded devotion to her and her cause.  "Bring them in."  She smiled at the two captives once more.  "Well, I must leave you.  My dearest Firouz is in need of my presence."

She left them with another smile, one showing her true intent, and as they heard her footsteps becoming fainter and farther away, they heard the heavier, approaching sound of doom echoing around them, etching ever closer until the door creaked open.  As three men entered the room, Rongar and Mustapha looked at each other curiously, silently wondering what course of action to take.

The group, on guard to the point of paranoia, came to stop a short distance away from the desolate home of Katryn, which had taken on a darker, more sinister appearance since night had fallen and spread like fire, covering all light, all hope.  It had been ages since any of them witnessed a night like that, where the evil seemed to choke the air.  They had managed to stay clear of any of the traps that Dermott had mentioned, and had made good time, despite the bleak haziness around them, in reaching the house.

"This is it," Maeve announced looking around carefully.  She sensed the evil, the power that Katryn held, and was doubtful that she could stop the witch in a fight.   
  
Doubar felt chills traveling the length of his spine.  He never liked the thought of treading in dark places at night where evil was said to lie.  "Why can't witches ever live in well lit houses in friendly neighborhoods?"

"It goes against their unwritten code."  Sinbad joked in hopes of putting his brother at ease.  "Come, on.  It's not getting any better.  I say we go in."

Cogan rolled his eyes as the captain began to trek up towards the home.  He was beginning to doubt if Maeve was worth all of it, trudging around all day with stupid peasants, Sailors no less, only to go to save another of that kind.  Then he remembered that he wasn't just after Maeve, she was only an added prize, he was after his pride, which she took when she left him.

Doubar had taken position at the rear with Maeve, both looking behind them, checking if they had been followed.  They turned around quickly when they heard two sets of yells.  When they turned around they couldn't find Sinbad or Cogan anywhere in sight.  Yet, left in their wake was two holes leading to a dark nowhere.   
  
Maeve's met Doubar's in a fearful gaze.  "This just keeps getting worse and worse doesn't it?"

Mustapha swallowed hard as he looked the men, each twice as tall and three times as thick as he, wondering how he was going to get out of his present situation.  Beside him, Rongar, in a silent moan, was wondering the same thing.  "Gee, I love welcoming committees," Mustapha said with heavy sarcasm, hiding the fear that was predominant in his eyes.

The largest of the men, bald with a piercing through the top of his head connected by a small chain to a ring in his eyebrow, looked down at Mustapha, grinning at the thoughts of the pain that he was most willing to cause the pair.

"Welcome to hell, little man."  He grunted before signaling to the two behind him, telling them to take Rongar while he took the runt.  "Where do you want me to start?"  He asked slapping his club against his palm, looking him over carefully.

"With the guy across the hall."

He laughed, "I see you have a sense of humor."

He shrugged.  "You'd have to have one when looking at your face."

The smile, however cruel and toothless, faded as the man grabbed Mustapha by the collar.  "I've had enough of you, you no good son of a whore!!"

"Did you just say something about my mother?"  Mustapha sat forward, his eyes flashing with hatred at the man.

He smiled bravely, taking advantage of Mustapha being tied.  "Yeah, she cried when I kicked her out of my bed."

Mustapha didn't say another word.  He felt the welcome surge of fury that he always had when someone dared to trespass on the sanctity and honor of his beloved mother.  He gave one great pull, and the chains broke from the wall, the stake used to hold it in place coming with it.  In practically the same movement, fueled by the fury of memories, he swung, driving the stake into the man's shoulder.

With a roar, he reeled backwards and fell heavily, leaving two bewildered guards, unaware of the exchange, too enthralled in their own forms of torture, alone in his wake.  Before the guards could regain composure, Rongar, bracing his weight against the chains, kicked the guards in the faces.  In the chaos that broke out, Mustapha managed to pull Rongar's chains loose.  Together, standing side-by-side as they had in their youth and will forever in the future, they found themselves against even odds, where they finally had a chance to survive.

~~~   
  
Doubar, spurred forth by his need to find Sinbad, led the way toward Katryn's door.  It creaked open, and the pair exchanged wary looks as the hallway, normal for the home, split into two before their very eyes.  They held their weapons high as they entered the home, the door slamming shut behind them.  Maeve inhaled deeply, before looking at Dermott.

"Stay with Doubar."  She turned her attention to Doubar who greeted her with a smile.

"We split up," he ordered in a shaky tone, taking command in Sinbad's absence.  "If we can, we'll find either Firouz, Sinbad and Cogan or Rongar and Mustapha."   
  
She nodded before wishing him luck as they went in separate directions, both feeling as though they were being watched.

~~~   
  
Katryn, through a line of mirrors, watched the crew, in smaller and smaller groups, amused that they were so bravely marching to their deaths.  She laughed to her self in a playful tone.  "Let the games begin."

~~~   
  
The ground had seemed to open up, swallowing Sinbad whole, the fall digested him while the landing made the sensation all too real.  He heard another 'thud' beside him and wondered who else had been unlucky enough to have been caught in the death-trap.  As he regained his breath the lights flickered on, bringing some boundaries to him.  With one eye he assessed the surroundings, noting that there was a barred path in the distance of the empty pit, and with the other, the unlucky, he discovered that the person who had been trapped with him was Cogan, lying on the ground, panting hard.

"Allah, what did I do?"  He muttered as he staggered to his feet.  "Are you all right," he asked his fellow prisoner.

"Other than the fact that I don't think that I will ever be able to breathe again," Cogan replied bitterly, not liking being trapped any more than Sinbad did.  Maybe even less, because he discovered that his robe, his finest, had been ripped during the fall.

"Let's check out this door," the captain stated unmoved by Cogan's complaint as he carefully, searching for any hidden enemy, as he walked over the closed off path.   
  
Cogan got to his feet, unmotivated by Sinbad's suggestion and dusted himself off, hating that he had begun to sweat in the humid prison.  He looked to where the Captain stood, hands on the bars tightly.

Cogan's eyebrow raised.  "Trying to break it in?"

Sinbad's eyes rolled as he faced Cogan.  "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Actually I do.  You can start by finding out what that panel says."  He said as he pointed to a stone beside Sinbad, covered in writing.  He crossed his arms.  "Or can't you even read?"

Sinbad ignored the bait as he cleaned the dust off the stone.

_"Two have entered,_  
_But only one shall leave alive_  
_I leave it to you, to find out who."_

He backed away from the words with a shocked expression.  "What kind of sick joke is this?"

Cogan sighed.  "How are we getting out of here?"  He asked, not listening to what Sinbad said.  "I certainly hope that you are half as useful as Maeve seems to think you are." He spat at the annoyed Captain.   
  
"Well, if I weren't she would have probably left by now.  You should know all about that," Sinbad said turning to face Cogan.  He did not like the man facing him, and he was tiring of the snide remarks and vague insults.  He hoped that he had finally silenced him.

Cogan, with his pride hurting at the remark, drew his sword, ready to face the man who kept him from what he believed his.  "Draw your sword you vile peasant!"   
  
With a war cry taught to him by the finest Celtic swordsmen, he charged.

~~~   
  
Doubar jumped slightly when a door closed behind him, everything about the place had him on edge.  He noticed, with minimal horror that he was being herded somewhere, whenever he passed through a door it disappeared only for another one to appear.  He went through the final door, knowing that he and Dermott, soaring just ahead, were being led into a trap, but he also knew that if Dermott couldn't see a way out, with his keen hawk eyes, than there most likely wasn't one.  He could only pray to Allah, as the door closed off behind him, that he would make it out alive, to see his brother safe.

He swallowed hard as the room opened up in front of him, revealing a giant dome, at the peek was Dermott, caught in a trap of some sort.  He knew from the hawk's flaring that he was stuck and Doubar was only one who could save him.  He looked beside him and found a plaque.

_"In the ancient world_  
_Monsters are forever near_  
_To save the hawk_  
_Face your fear."_

~~~   
  
Maeve crept slowly through the maze that had opened up in front of her, not trusting her senses, only the feelings that her sorcery presented her.  They told her there was a trap up ahead, she just didn't know where.  She moved to a large staircase, open and holding the only place to go, down.  When she reached the fourth step, she heard a slight creaking noise.  By then, it was too late.  The stairs flattened themselves out, making a smooth surface that, no matter what she tried, she ended up sliding all the way down.

She landed after what seemed like forever.  The ground was cold and unforgiving as she pounded against it.  As her eyes adjusted to the small amount of light, she swallowed hard, not believing where she found herself to be.

~~~   
  
Doubar's attention, once focused solely on Dermott, spread slightly to take in what lay beneath.  There was a body of water, a lake Doubar guessed, still by nature, even in the predominate darkness that in normal situations would quake slightly with the night breeze.  It was then, in the stillness that stretched out in endless abundance, save Dermott's terrorized screeches, that the peace created was broken when the calm water became violent.

As waves spilt the water onto the dusty ground, the lake broke and a creature, what appeared to be a monstrous horse with legs that were like flippers, thrashing wildly about, rose, in a vicious movement, from the lake's depths.  The torso, gray-green in color with no apparent skin, showing the thick black blood coursing through it's yellow veins, with it's white sinews and powerful red muscles exposed, had arms that nearly reached the ground, dripping with water as it's massive head rolled slightly from side to side as though its neck was too weak to hold it upright.  It had one eye, fiery and bloodshot that could see better in the dark than the day.  And that eye had Dermott solely in its sights.

Doubar swallowed hard as he recognized the beast, from stories that Maeve had told him about her Celtic frights, as a Kelpie, a water sprite that un-discriminatorily, drug both man and beast to their watery graves where it would feast in delight on the liver, a delicacy for such monsters.  His breathing quickened as he saw Dermott's thrashing worsen, knowing as the hawk did, that the Kelpie had seen and wished to feast on the bird.  Racking his frightened brain, Doubar thought back to when Maeve told the tale.

It had been a dark night, one where a storm had begun to brew outside, and many of the crew had gathered in the galley to exchange ghost stories while Firouz, in his ever-logical mind, tried to prove them false.  When Maeve's turn came she won everyone's attentions with her tale of the Kelpie, a vicious beast.  He had been frightened at the time, although it paled in comparison to the fear he felt when he came face to face with the mythological creature, and couldn't recall any known way to defeat the monster.  With a shake of his head he cursed Maeve and the way she had of scaring him with just opening her mouth.

He looked to Dermott with an apologetic smile.  "I'm sorry, it looks like your goose is cooked."

With an angry squawk Dermott showed Doubar visions of the creature recoiling in pain and his skinless body dry, covered by dirt, with fire close by.

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"  He asked with a confused expression.  He shrugged and looked around.  "Guess so."

He guessed, by Dermott's visions, that the monster was vulnerable against heat and dirt, anything that would dry its side, bare and needing the moisture that the lake provided.  With that knowledge Doubar only needed two things, to know how to take advantage of the fact and how he would get close enough to the Kelpie to put the knowledge to use.

~~~   
  
Maeve got up and dusted herself off.  She looked around and noticed that she had fallen into the brightest room she had seen since entering the stronghold.  As she continued to look around, she found herself surrounded by mirrors.  She looked closely at each one and noticed that some made her look taller and thinner, while others made her look shorter and wider.  She tried to find a pattern or a way out but found nothing.  She then found an inscription on the far wall, the only spot not covered by the dizzying visions.  She walked over and read what was scribbled in the stone.

_"To know thy self is best by far,_  
_For it is the key to where you are."_

Maeve studied it for a moment before the realization of what it meant came to her.  With a sigh and questioning gaze she began to look closely at herself in every mirror.  One reflection was that of her as a child, with fiery hair and wild curls, holding a baby within her small grasp.  Another was a reflection of her in the dark green dress that was given to her the night before she left her home to be married.  A different one showed her an image of her as a student of Dim-Dim.  Around her she saw the different visions of her past and variations on what her future might bring.

She continued to search, and she began to doubt that she, in fact, knew who she was.  Patience not being one of her strongest virtues she soon became frustrated and angry.  She tried to take a deep breath and steady herself; but, when finding that that didn't work she realized that she needed to sit down, and give herself a chance to clear her mind before she would be able to accomplish anything.  As she moved to sit down on the floor, made of the same glass that lined the wall, she noticed something.

She looked to the tile besides where she stood and studied the sight before her eyes carefully, wondering why it had captured her attention so.  It was of water, the waves deep and never ending, but giving way to a sight beyond it.  It was as though she was in the sea looking up, looking at herself standing proudly at the bow of the Nomad with Dermott on her arm and the rest of her crew, her friends by her side.  Sitting down, she reached out to touch the mirror, and it seemed to be almost liquid, almost like touching the very sea that she was looking at.  She had found the reflection of who she was at the very core of her being, of who she was when she was being honest with herself.  She allowed herself to slip through it, knowing she was one step closer to meeting up with her friends.

~~~   
  
It took less than a moment for Sinbad to react to the charging Celt, knowing some of the techniques used by his people from spending hours watching Maeve in battle, he was ready, and able to deflect the blade, sending Cogan flying into the dirt wall.  Despite his better nature he laughed as soot fell on the other man's head, knowing how he must hate being dirty, an action so beneath his class.

Finding more anger with Sinbad than with any other competition, and anger at himself for knowing that this man, a lowly sailor was his equal with women and weapons, he again struck out, not paying heed to the years of instruction that his father had provided him with.  Again he charged, getting beyond Sinbad's sword where he pinned him to the ground.  Lifting the sailor's head slightly he slammed it into the ground with a laugh, almost venomous, of his own.  "How does it feel to be put into your place?"

With a single, graceful move Sinbad flipped, trading positions with Cogan.  "You tell me."  He got up, reaching for his sword.  "No wonder Maeve wouldn't marry you."

Cogan laughed again.  "What makes you think she'd marry you?"

Sinbad shrugged as he engaged the other man in a battle brought forth by hurt egos and strengths yet to be proven.  "Nothing, but Cogan, I never asked either."  With that, he got close and tripped Cogan.  Standing over him he brought his sword down hard, missing his head by mere inches.  Again he smiled when Cogan opened his eyes, expelling a long held breath.  "Now who's the better man?"

Cogan's reply was cut short when the ground started to shake, the earth splitting from where the sword broke the surface, traveling to the gate.  They both watched, surprised when the only passage, the gate blocking it, opened farther, the barrier falling.  Their rivalry broken for a short time, Sinbad led the way out, not fully trusting that their escape was going to be that easy.

~~~   
  
Rongar and Mustapha ran quickly out of the dungeon and up the first flight of stairs they came to.  They were armed with weapons they stole from the guards that they had locked up in the cell, not sure how long the aged door would hold out against the three unfriendly giants.  They weren't certain of where they were going, seeing as they weren't conscious when they were brought in.  All they knew was that if they stayed in one place for too long they were sure to get captured.  After all the bad luck they had had since going on shore leave they figured that Firouz's beloved law of averages would have to put luck on their side at least once.   
  
It was then, as they reached the higher level that a portal opened above them, dropping something, someone, on their laps.  Mustapha, winded and feeling the weight on his back, looked at the person on both him and Rongar.

"Maeve?"  He grunted, wishing that she weighed less.  "Nice of you to drop in."

~~~   
  
The Kelpie extended its arms, damp and bones exposed, to the trap it had set and the creature it had captured.  Doubar knew that the moment it had Dermott, the hawk was done for.  He saw, out of the corner of his eye, by the plaque, torches burning.  With movements swifter than one might think for a man of his bulk, Doubar gained a torch, heavier than what he originally thought, and brought it over to the water's edge.  Scooping up water, as he often saw Sinbad do, and placing it in his mouth, he brought the torch to his lips, ignoring the singeing of his beard as he blew out the water, flaming the fire outwards, until it hit the Kelpie square in it's back.

The beast, roaring in pain, swung around, ignoring Dermott, and turning his attention, his eye, red with rage, towards Doubar who was backing away from the water's edge.  The Kelpie followed slowly, stepping out of the water, droplets running to the ground beneath its flipper-like hooves, intent on revenge for its searing back.  Swallowing his fear Doubar dove, throwing dirt onto the Kelpie's sensitive skin.

With a hiss that could match anyone in ways of pain, the Kelpie ventured from the safety of the nearby water source, thinking of nothing past his rage, suddenly having a thirst for revenge.  Doubar sat up, smiling, knowing that he had the Kelpie where he wanted it.  He waited, against his better judgment, until it was close enough to smell it's breath, when he reached and grabbed the nearby torch, almost going out, and shoved it into the creature's eye.  With the Kelpie blinded Doubar drew his sword and struck it in the heart.  All at once, with a final, deafening screech, the Kelpie reeled backwards, never again finding the sanctity of the water, never again finding breath.

Doubar leaned back against a rock as Dermott, free from the magic made binds, landed on a nearby rock.  "The things I do to save a hawk."  The giant grumbled before his attention faltered and focused on a portal.  Knowing that it was a way out, Doubar, gathering his sword and courage, jumped through the hole.   Dermott, with a triumphant squawk, followed, not really caring where it lead, knowing that it couldn't be worst than where they had just left.  And, like the friendly giant, he hoped that it lead to the crew.

~~~   
  
Katryn was sitting on her bed, looking at the man, the scientist, sleeping soundly on the feathered mattress.  She sighed as she ran her fingers over Firouz's jaw.  "Poor, dear man, your usefulness has come to an end.  I need all the power I can get to hold onto those within my domain.  You have to die.  Oh, but don't worry, it'll be quick, and no one shall miss you.  You are nothing but a sailor after all."  She raised her hand from his face and a dark cloud formed in her hand.  She smiled evilly.  "I shall let you die in your dreams, I think.  Yes, let your nightmares be the last thing you see."  With an evil laugh she prepared to release the orb.

It was then, before she could react, that a guard, panting from his long run, barged into the room.  "My Lady!"

Her eyes flashed, throwing the man against the wall.  "I told you not to disturb me!!"

The man's lips trembled in fear.  "I know my Lady, but they've escaped!"   
  
Her expression changed as her invisible hold was released.  "What?"

He, from his knees on the ground, nodded.  "The sailors have made it past your traps.  They're loose in the strong-hold."

She looked at Firouz, her thirst for his demise diminished by her lust for the book and the power it would offer her.  "Guard him.  Kill anyone who dares enter!"   
  
With an angered stride, still one of grace, she exited the room, her silk cloak flowing viciously behind her, sharing her intent on what she planned to do.

~~~   
  
Doubar was disappointed to find himself alone in a dark corridor.  Shaking his head he looked to Dermott who had settled himself comfortably on the giant's arm.  "Well, this is turning out to be a great day."  He was about to let out a sardonic laugh when he heard noises coming from around a corner.  He had his sword half drawn when he noticed Sinbad coming towards him.  Letting Dermott fly free, he ran and enveloped his sibling in a bear hug.   
  
"Little brother, good to see you survived."  He looked past his smiling sibling to where Cogan was following, at a slower rate.  "Ah… both of you did," he looked away, "Great," he said, less than enthused.

Sinbad laughed, clapping his brother good-naturedly on the shoulder, glad to see that at least two members of his crew were out of danger, at least for the time being.  "Where's Maeve?"   
  
Doubar's smile fell.  "We got separated, I still don't know where the others are either."

Frowning, Sinbad nodded, taking his rightful position in the front of the group.  "Well then, lets get going.  The crew won't save themselves."

~~~   
  
Katryn looked through her mirrors, a furious expression on her face.  "Lowly sailors," she spat, "Thinking they can out wit me."  She was about to blast the mirror when something caught her eye, something, someone rather, she had missed before.  With a raised eyebrow she bid him to her.  She smiled slightly with the confused looks on the faces of the two who had traveled with him.

Sinbad looked around slightly, Cogan was nowhere's to be seen.  He looked to Doubar, who was as curious as his little brother.  "Where did he go?"  Sinbad asked the air.

Doubar shrugged.  "He was right behind us.  You think he took off?"  He smiled slightly at the thought of finally being rid of their unwanted guest.

"Could we be so lucky?"  Sinbad asked with a smile, although slightly worried, he didn't think that Cogan could last long on his own.  "Come on, let's get to Firouz."   
  
Doubar nodded.  "Cogan can take care of himself I'm sure."  The giant said following his brother, feeling a little guilty about leaving Cogan behind, no matter what he was like, no one should be left alone in such an environment.

~~~   
  
Cogan was surprised to find himself on a cushioned couch.  The last thing he had seen was the back of Sinbad's head, before a dim light and a sensation of flying brought him to where he found himself.  And where he found himself was facing the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, more beautiful than even Maeve, he realized in a sudden epiphany.

With crossed arms and a determined expression Katryn looked at the beautiful man before her.  "Who are you?"

Cogan cleared his throat.  "I am Cogan, son of Duncan from Triona.  And you, My Lady?"

She smiled slightly, she had never been addressed in such a manner without using her feminine and supernatural whiles.  "I am Katryn, M'Lord."  She bowed slightly after recognizing the names of his parents.  "And I wish to know why you are traveling with such lowly creatures."

Quickly Cogan told her of his quest to regain the pride that Maeve had stolen from him.  No longer feeling the once overwhelming attraction to the fiery woman, he was willing to settle for anything that would bring his pride to him.

She smiled slightly, a plan coming to mind.  "Tell me," she said sitting beside him on the plush couch, "What do you know of the sorceress?"

Cogan was taken aback, he didn't know that Maeve knew magic.  "She is protective of who she is, and who she loves.  That is her weakness, she hates to see anyone innocent to one's wrath fall upon them.  That and her crew… she'd do anything to protect them."

She smiled at the man, handsome and in her class, knowing that he had provided her with the ticket to the crew's demise.

~~~   
  
"Why can't a rescue ever be easy?"  Mustapha asked, perturbed by the latest turn of events.  "If I don't get at least one day when I don't have to put up with this kind of thing before shore leave is over, Sinbad will have a one man mutiny on his hands."

Rongar rolled his eyes before looking to Maeve, who was leading them.  Her hands were outstretched and her eyes clamped shut, her focus solely on the sensation of black magic that grew stronger with every step she took.  It would lead her to Katryn, of that she didn't doubt.  As they closed in on the position, Rongar and Mustapha grew ever more on edge.  When they switched hallways they came face to face with a giant entryway.  Maeve inhaled as her eyes opened.  "Here.  She's inside."

Rongar made signs showing his concern, while Mustapha, becoming his impatient self, started to tap his foot.  "So… are we going to wait for the evil one to come to us or are we going to go to her?"

She shot him a look.  "Are you in a hurry to die?"

He shrugged.  "What?  We've faced the evil sorceress bit before.  What's the big deal?"

"She's a witch, pea-brain!"

Mustapha swallowed hard as the door opened slowly, he had heard about witches and he had decided, long before, that he never wanted to come face to face with one.  He was about to turn and run when his decision, was made for him when the door swung open and Katryn, sitting proudly on a comfortable chair with Cogan, again dressed in clean finery, standing by her side.

Maeve, offset by seeing Cogan with her instead of with Sinbad, let her hands, once sitting on the hilt of her sheathed sword, fall to her sides as she walked in, leaving Rongar and Mustapha to follow.  "Cogan?  What are you doing here?"

He looked down at the petite but powerful woman beside him before focusing on Maeve.  "I have found someone who is fully worth my love, someone in my class."   
  
She scoffed him slightly, ignoring the confused looks of Mustapha and Rongar.  "Right.  Where're the others?"

~~~   
  
Sinbad and Doubar found themselves in a hallway, almost as if they had been led there.  They stood back out of sight of the collection of men not overly far away.  Doubar met his brother's gaze.  "What do you think the odds are that that's where they're keeping Firouz?"

"I wouldn't doubt.  But tell me big brother, without magic or Firouz's exploding sticks, how do we get him out?"

Doubar shrugged, a smile on his face.  "Think happy thoughts?"

Shaking his head, instantly wishing that he had the rest of his crew with them, he looked around, finding nothing of use to his present situation.  Sighing he looked at his brother.  "Well this isn't going to be easy."  He admitted, again thinking of what he was going to do.  "Leap frog up as far as we can, if we get noticed, draw them out, the other being back up.  Got it?"

Doubar swallowed hard, nodding.  "Yes little brother."  He knew by the glimpse in Sinbad's eye that the captain was as unsure of the plan as he was, but no matter what, he would never allow his brother, or any member of his extended family, to face battle, danger, alone.  "After you."

Smiling, Sinbad checked the path before darting across the hall so that he was on the same side that Firouz's room was on.  Looking at the door behind him his smile turned into a smirk as he got a better idea.  He opened the door before looking at his brother.  "Doubar, after you."  He winked, sharing his idea.

"Little brother, you are a genius."  He praised before darting into the room, making sure it was safe while Sinbad watched out for the guards, who, for the time being, found themselves being occupied with orders from their leader.  "All clear."

~~~   
  
Katryn smiled at Maeve's confused expression as she stood up.  "You really don't know?"  She laughed.  "The book, Maeve, such a common name."  She shook her head, getting herself back on track.  "I am after the Book of Darkness and Light."  As though cued, thunder could be heard in the distance.  "It gives power, great power, to the one who holds it.  But you are unaware, and it lies dormant under your feeble abilities."  She sighed.  "Only once you are dead will that power be free and can enter your conqueror.  Me."

"I'd say over my dead body, but that seems to be the point," Maeve stated with a calm expression, building her energy, knowing that she would need every bit that she could muster.  She looked behind her to where Rongar and Mustapha stood.  "What of them?"

Katryn shrugged.  "Your call.  Either you fight and they are released, or they join your other friends in death."

Mustapha scoffed slightly as he leaned over to Rongar.  "Like she really has a choice."

There was only a moment's silence before Katryn sent, with only a thought, Maeve against a wall.  With her best defense Maeve resisted, crossing her arms, creating a shield of magic that she had read from the book, suddenly wishing for a little of that power Katryn was so convinced was in her.

~~~   
  
Sinbad looked behind him as he led the way down a twisting hall to where his brother was following with an unconscious Firouz over his shoulder.  The older man was grunting slightly under the strain that the scientist's weight provided.  They were both relieved to have found him alive and seemingly unharmed, and even more relieved at the easy time they had getting him out of the hands of the guards.

Doubar shook his head.  "Tell me why we can't wake him up?  He's getting heavy!"

Sinbad sighed.  "Dermott said that we can't wake him.  Only Maeve knows what will break the spell."  Sinbad looked around, trying to determine which way Dermott had gone.  He was about to run by a hallway when the hawk's squawk stopped him.  "Come on Doubar."  He looked back to Dermott.  "Where are the others?"

Dermott sent him an image of Mustapha and Rongar fighting an invisible force that was keeping them from moving as Maeve was in a defensive stance, protecting her against Katryn's attack.

"Where are they?"  He asked, getting worried, and instantly, he knew the way to get there.  He looked over his shoulder to where Doubar was.  "Doubar, take Dermott and Firouz out of here.  I'm going to collect our other crew members."

~~~   
  
Maeve clenched her teeth at the force that Katryn was using against her.  Her defense against the witch was weakening rapidly and she knew it would only be a matter of moments before she was going to feel the full effects of Katryn's power.

Feeling her weakening Katryn laughed, looking to Cogan with a smile.  "You were right about her, love, she _is_ a lowly being, in magic and in stature."

Reaching behind her with one hand, not impressed that yet another person thought so little of her and her abilities, hating how they underestimated her, Maeve formed a fireball brighter than any other, and sent it out, so that it hit off of the mirrors around the room, and reflected back towards Katyrn, blinding her.  When she shielded her eyes, although the damage had been done, and her concentration broken, Maeve sent another fireball at her, knocking her down, her robes singed.

She glanced over at Mustapha and Rongar, the pair were freed from Katryn's spell and were running to her aid.  Mustapha rushed over to subdue Cogan while Rongar stood back and took in the situation.  Katryn seemed stunned for a moment, and as she was about to try and stand, Maeve sent a bolt of energy that emanated from her fingertips, knocking the beautiful witch unconscious.  Maeve felt her energy quickly waning due to the defensive magic she had used to protect herself from Katryn's spell as well as the offensive powers to stop her.  Maeve could feel herself weakening, but knew she still had one more thing to do to quell Katryn's evil doings.    
  
Rongar looked over at the sorceress as she slowly made her way over to Katryn, kneeling down in front of the woman.  Maeve closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of her, palms face down, and whispered some words in Gaelic from a spell she had memorized from her book.  Rongar watched as a soft purple light flowed from her hands and into Katryn's body.  He looked at her quizzically and then focused his attention at the figure that appeared in the doorway.

"Captain Sinbad!"  Mustapha acknowledged as the young captain hurried in the room.

Sinbad took in the scene quickly, and, noticing Maeve's spell coming to an end, rushed to her side.  She looked at him for a moment before finally collapsing back into his arms, almost completely drained of energy from the magic she had used.

~~~   
  
The dawn, long fighting with the night for it's rightful place in the east, saw the crew, six in total nearing the town, none of them daring to speak in fear of bringing Katryn's rage upon them.

Maeve, weakened almost to the point of collapse and using Rongar for support, called him to a stop after reaching the point where she needed to rest.  "Was it this long going there?"

Sinbad shook his head.  He was worried about her, after only seeing her that weak twice before.  "We're not taking the path.  Dermott's leading us in a safer direction.  How are you?"

"Tired."  She admitted as her attention was diverted to where Mustapha and Doubar were fumbling with the sleeping Firouz.

"How's she?"  Mustapha asked sarcastically, "How about how much longer do we have to haul around the quack?"

Maeve shot him a look.  "To the ship.  Once we get off the Isle, Katryn's hold on him will be broken."

Sinbad nodded as he straightened his back.  "Well, then, lets go."

~~~   
  
Once on board, Firouz was taken straight to his bed where he started to wake, recalling very little of what had happened to him after meeting up with Katryn, but knowing that his one time lover was behind the haze that surrounded his most recent of memories.  Sinbad spent an hour telling him of Cogan and what happened after he was taken.  After leaving the confused scientist he went to check on Maeve, resting after her fight.  "Are you going to be all right?"  He asked as he closed her door, looking at the distant redhead settled against her bed comfortably.

"Huh?"  She asked, her head snapping slightly before catching onto what he had asked.  "Yes, I'll be fine.  I'm wondering what's happening to Cogan," she mused aloud.

"I'm not sure."  Sinbad admitted, somewhat bothered by her concern for him.  "Did you really want to marry him?"

"No."

"Then why the concern?"

She shrugged.  "He cared for me like no other ever has.  And it's because of me that he went through what he did.  I just want to know that I didn't do too much to him, that he'll be all right."

Sinbad smiled slightly before turning to leave.  He paused slightly, "You know, I'm glad that you'll be all right."

~~~   
  
Cogan laughed lightly as he looked through the portal in which he and Katryn had watched the exchange between Maeve and her captain.  "I'm sure you are Sinbad," he mused aloud.  "Dearest Maeve, my commoner beauty, you shall know that my lady love shall not rest until she has your power."

Katryn smiled as she wrapped her arms around Cogan's.  "Love, you speak the truth.  I shall make her pay, and so shall the others in her company, but in time.  For now, I have something else I wish to do."  She winked suggestively as she started to lead him away, into her room, into her heart, warped and dark, plotting revenge.

~~~   
  
The afternoon sun found Firouz and Maeve standing at the stern, both pleased to be bidding the Isle of Emer good-bye, not really wishing to see the occupants of it for a very long time.  They were smiling slightly as the land mass drifted further and further away.

Sinbad handed the tiller to Doubar before meeting them the short distance away.  "So, how does it feel to know that you ex's have ended up together?"

Maeve laughed as she crossed her arms.  "They were made for each other, wouldn't you agree Firouz?"

The scientist, with small laughter of his own, nodded.  "Of course.  But, point of fact, two people, as infatuated with themselves as they proved to be, can never last within a productive and mutual relationship.  It would, however, be interesting to see what their breakup would be like."

They laughed as Dermott, much more relaxed since the last time any of them had seen him, landed on the railing besides them.  "Dermott is glad to have Cogan gone," Maeve informed them as she stroked his feathers affectionately.  "He has never liked him much, I'm afraid."

Doubar nodded.  "He wasn't the only one."

Sinbad studied Maeve closely, noting the distant expression on her face.  "What's the matter Maeve?  Disappointed that you aren't the center of Cogan's world anymore?"

She shot him a look before shaking her head.  "No, but I wish we could have stayed longer in Celtic territory.  It so magical, even now."

Sinbad nodded before looking into the sea where there were mermaids swimming besides the ship.  "What the…?"  He could not finish at the sight of the beautiful and graceful women swimming much like a dolphin besides the ship.

Everyone, wondering what had captured the Captain's attention followed his gaze to the creatures.  Maeve smiled slightly.  "Merrows."

"What?"

She looked to Firouz, confused at the name she gave them.  "They are Merrows Murdhuacha, like Mermaids, only they bring bad omens.  Often known to fall in love with mortal men, when one sees them a storm is close by."  She looked to Sinbad.  "I suggest we take the appropriate precautions."  With that she started to walk away.

Mustapha looked to Doubar, both men laughing slightly.  "Maeve," the jolly man said between laughs, "You and your superstitions."

She paused and shrugged.  "Suit yourself."  She finished as she went below deck.

Sinbad shook his head.  "Women."  He looked to Rongar.  "Set course to…" he was cut off by the sound of approaching thunder as it started to cloud over.  He looked at the empty doorway with disbelief before looking to Doubar.

Doubar shrugged.  "Why does this not surprise me?"

Sinbad sighed.  "I don't know big brother."  He widened his gaze.  "All right everybody.  It looks like it's going to be a rough ride…"

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
